


Простая жизнь

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Fox!Stiles, Love, M/M, actual wolf werewolves, no bestiality, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Лоры Дерек собирается провести остаток жизни, отсиживаясь в лесу. Потом он натыкается на упрямого лиса, а упрямый лис натыкается на амфору с магической пылью Дитона, и планы Дерека меняются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749767) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



> Благодарю ValleryPrankS за визуальное оформление, а Даллас и helenn огромное спасибо за вычитку перевода.

Дерек приезжает в Бикон-Хиллз с небольшой сумкой, связкой ключей и нарастающей тревогой в сердце.

В Бикон-Хиллз он находит родительский дом без двери, Камаро сестры без водителя и тело Лоры без признаков жизни.

Теперь Дерек в Нью-Йорк не вернется. Он просто бросает нью-йоркскую квартиру: когда закончится оплата, пусть домовладелица делает с их вещами, что захочет. Дереку не нужно, чтобы вещи Лоры напоминали ему о ней. В Бикон-Хиллз и так все о ней напоминает. Он видит сестру в супермаркете, ругающуюся с ним из-за места в тележке. Она была старше, но тоже всегда хотела, чтобы мама покатала ее. Он видит Лору идущей рядом, и все равно, на какой улице находится сам. Ему не дает покоя мысль, что она хотя бы раз проходила везде, где бывал он. Больше всего он видит ее в развалинах сгоревшего родительского дома. Вот почему он здесь остается, не обращая внимания на технику безопасности и достойный уровень жизни. Ему все равно. Да и кто будет ему указывать не спать на матраце в его старой пропахшей пеплом комнате? Никто сердитым тоном не прогонит его из коридоров со следами копоти, из кухни с потрескавшимся кафелем.

Кроме того, большую часть времени он проводит в лесу, лапами проминая старые тропы, которые надо заново нанести на землю. Они успели зарасти, сосновые иголки и листья засыпали когда-то хорошо утоптанные пути.

Здесь он ее тоже видит.

Дерек размышляет, как бы это было, вернись они в Бикон-Хиллз вместе. Один раз они бы точно пробежались по этим лесам, и он бы следовал за своей альфой, за своей сестрой, по тем же тропам, по которым когда-то шел за своей альфой, за мамой.

Теперь его альфа – кто-то чужой, разорвавший сестру на две части. Дерек думает, что тот, наверное, затаился где-то в лесу, но искать его не собирается. Он счастливее в одиночестве. Не счастлив, но счастливее. Пока идиотские туристы или подростки не бродят по лесу, альфа проблемы не составляет.

Дерек замечает двух долговязых любопытствующих парней на границе своей частной собственности и готов уже отпугнуть нарушителей – отыскать кожаную куртку и нацепить самое сердитое выражение лица, – когда скуластый парень тянет второго со скошенной челюстью со словами: «У меня от этого места мурашки по коже. Нет, пойдем, папа уже ждет меня дома». Дерек, крадясь на мягких лапах, возвращается в лес.

Он днями не видит других людей. Дереку приходит в голову, что уже неделя прошла. Проще питаться, как волк, чем идти в магазин, выносить вопросительные взгляды жителей маленького города, пытаться что-то приготовить на разрушенной кухне. В шкуре волка он уменьшает поголовье лесных жителей, никогда раньше не встречавших подобного ему хищника и до последнего не понимающих, откуда пришла смерть. 

Он размышляет, видела ли Лора свою смерть, пока ее не разорвали пополам.

Дерек всегда чувствовал себя виноватым, питаясь, как волк, когда был младше. Казалось более жестоким выдернуть белку из ее укрытия и загрызть, чем съесть кусок говядины, заботливо приготовленный мамой. Но, по крайней мере, в этих лесах у его добычи есть шанс убежать, пусть и небольшой.

Сейчас Дерек это ценит. Наверное, нехорошо сопереживать еде, но он все равно не может иначе.

Поэтому днем он ест зверушек, а ночи проводит человеком, укрывшись одеялом-двумя на старом матраце в старом доме. При других обстоятельствах это можно было бы назвать размеренной жизнью. Назад к корням. Ближе к природе. Дерек называет это «в бегах».

Полиция находит Лору. Это было неизбежно, но Дерек надеялся еще несколько вечностей оставаться в своем укрытии из сосен и меха.

Так же неизбежно Дерека вызывают на допрос.

Шериф Стилински кажется хорошим человеком. Может быть, утомленным и одиноким, но не таким, который сразу решит, что Дерек убил сестру, потому что «выглядит плохим парнем».

И все равно, ему задают неудобные вопросы. Например, «где вы живете?», «чем занимаетесь?» и «разве вы не задумывались, куда она пропала?».

Его отпускают; то, что во время убийства он находился на другом конце страны, – достаточное алиби, но в участке его уход сопровождается подозрительными взглядами, и теперь Дереку нельзя пересекать границу, пока расследование не будет завершено, и каждые несколько часов мимо дома проезжает патрульная машина.

По ночам дом скрипит и плачет. Дерек натягивает одеяло на голову, но слух у него хороший. Раньше причиной скрипа были маленькие ножки, отправившиеся ночью за стаканом воды, а капало из не до конца закрытого крана, откуда упомянутую воду набирали, но времена изменились.

В одну особо безрадостную ночь со вторника на среду Дерека будит кусок отвалившейся потолочной плиты, которая упала ему на ногу. Он вздыхает, ждет, пока кость срастется, потом переносит вещи на первый этаж. В гостиной потолок крепче на вид.

В Бикон-Хиллз у Дерека проблемы со сном. После Нью-Йорка трудно справляться с тишиной. Она давит на уши; кажется, будто ему в горло ваты напихали. Он крутится, переворачивается с бока на бок и думает, что делать. Иногда не выдерживает, обращается волком и второй раз за сутки бежит по лесу.

В ту самую ночь со вторника на среду Дерек сдается и ныряет за кромку леса. Его мех черный и сливается с ландшафтом. Для охоты прекрасная маскировка, но сейчас в его планах лишь пробежка. Ночной воздух холодит нос на бегу, «прочесывает» шерсть, избавляя от пыли старого дома. Дерек отпускает себя, сливаясь с природой, превращаясь в молчаливого наблюдателя.

Над головой пролетает сова, опускается на сосну и взбирается на одну из верхних веток. Какой-то грызун проносится под лапами – грызуны всегда мечутся, не могут спокойно передвигаться – и юркает в углубление под корнями старого дуба. Сонный олень поднимает голову, когда Дерек пробегает мимо, и шарахается в сторону. Олени в лесу всего боятся, кроме людей. В этом отношении они смелее Дерека.

Слева от Дерека раздается странный звук, будто охрипшая псина подает голос. Звук повторяется, и он решает проверить, что происходит. Он идет на шум и лай, ожидая обнаружить потерявшуюся собаку, но вместо этого видит тощую рыжую лису, кружащую по поляне.

В здешних местах лисы встречаются редко, и Дерек с интересом наблюдает, как она прыгает, вскидывая длинные ноги, описывая хвостом дугу в воздухе, потом приземляется, с силой ударяя по земле одной лапой, затем другой, потом обеими, будто играет в «прихлопни крота»(1). Дерек слышит биение крошечного сердца и понимает, что лиса на самом деле играет в «прихлопни крота», точнее в «прихлопни мышь». По тому, что видит Дерек, получается у нее плохо. Лиса не выглядит взрослой особью. Она… он – отмечает Дерек, когда лис делает прямо-таки акробатический трюк в воздухе – еще слишком неопытен. Кажется, ему необходимо наставление от взрослого сородича, как правильно охотится, а то он даже с мышью не может справиться.

Дерек еще несколько секунд смотрит, как лис борется с грызуном, потом позабавлено фыркает и идет своей дорогой. Будь он сейчас человеком, подумал бы снять видео для youtube, но сейчас Дерек – волк и его интересуют лишь шелест леса, журчание ручья в миле отсюда и жужжание ночных насекомых.

Биение маленького сердца раздается внизу, и Дерек рефлекторно ударяет лапой, ловя мышь – ту самую – за хвост. Он не собирался перекусывать, но волк Дерека никогда не отказывается от предложенной пищи. Нужно всегда помнить о зиме, поэтому благоразумно есть при любой возможности. Простая логика. Дерек сворачивает мыши шею – быстро, всегда надо это делать быстро – и уже собирается закинуть ее в пасть, когда позади него кто-то тихо скулит.

Это, конечно, лис. Он прижался к земле, выжидательно виляя хвостом.

Еда. Волк собирается съесть его еду.

Неумеха опять скулит.

Неважно, чего он хочет. Лис – тоже добыча. Может, лис будет следующим.

Дерек видит ребра животного, прорисовывающиеся под рыжим мехом. Разве мех не должен быть более густым? Только наступила осень, а лису на лето едва хватило.

Дерек кидает мышь лису, тот радостно тявкает и срывается с места. Он напоминает Дереку младшего брата Тревиса, которого было так легко взбудоражить, что любая новая вещь из магазина, будь это плеер или пара носков, становилась лучшим происшествием за день. 

Оставив лиса наслаждаться мышью, Дерек вновь бежит дальше. Быстро перебирая лапами, он неслышно проносится сквозь папоротник. На каждом дереве четко просматривается рисунок коры, неровные кромки крон тянутся вверх, в ночное небо, где видна каждая звезда…

Сзади доносится хриплый лай. Дерек устало поворачивает голову, дернув ушами. Конечно же, это лис. Он, виляя хвостом, перепрыгивает толстый корень дерева. Без единой мысли о том, насколько опасно подходить к незнакомому волку в лесу, лис подбегает к нему и головой трется о подбородок. 

Дерек предостерегающе рычит.

Лис, не обращая внимания, перекидывается на спину, болтая в воздухе лапами в черных «носках».

Кто он, по мнению лиса? Игривый щенок? Дерек больше не играет в щенячьи игры. Он охотится, потом возвращается в свою берлогу отдыхать. У него нет времени на барахтанье в грязи, возню и притворные бои.

Дерек переступает лиса. У него есть более важные дела, например… ходьба.

Лис умоляюще скулит, бьет себя хвостом по бокам, ерзая по земле.

Лес манит, его прохладные шелестящие объятья спокойны и надежны.

Лис подскакивает, навострив уши, потом оббегает вокруг Дерека, обвиваясь вокруг его лап, словно пушистая веревка, и укладывается на передние. Дерек хочет поднять лапу, и лис смотрит на него своими большими беспомощными глазами.

Дерек уныло думает, что никто никогда и не сомневался в коварстве лис, ложась на землю с охапкой рыжего меха в качестве грелки для лап. Лис облизывает его морду, как только может до нее дотянуться.

Лишь мама так делала, умывала его, хотя он человеком вполне с этим справлялся.

Дерек позволяет лису вылизать густой черный мех на щеках и лбу, а когда лис опять вскакивает, играет с ним в догонялки вокруг массивных стволов деревьев, разрешает игриво куснуть себя за хвост, когда взмахивает им у морды лиса. В какой-то момент лис умудряется обхватить его хвост передними лапами, и Дерек катает нахала, виляя конечностью. Будь Дерек сейчас человеком, он бы расхохотался.

Когда луна начинает заходить, Дерек отталкивает лиса лапой, сам же идет в противоположную сторону, домой. Оглянувшись, видит, как лис рысью убегает, очевидно, удовлетворенный коротким знакомством с волком.

Кажется, встреча с лисом хорошо его утомила, и он, наконец, сможет уснуть. И действительно, когда Дерек добирается до черного входа, то готов рухнуть на матрац и проспать вечность. Перед тем, как сон окончательно его смаривает, Дерек гадает, что сейчас делает лис. Наверное, вернулся в нору к родичам.

На следующее утро Дерек улавливает через одну из прорех в стене дома знакомый запах и идет разбираться. Точно, на полуразрушенной ступеньке у задней двери лежит клубок рыжего меха, черный нос спрятан в пушистом хвосте.

– Кыш, – Дерек машет руками, – иди обратно к своей семье. Кыш!

Лис открывает глаза и с любопытством смотрит на Дерека. Наклонившись вперед, он тянет узкую морду к штанине и принюхивается. Узнает запах и с лаем начинает прыгать на Дерекову ногу.

– Что, хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял на руки? – ворчит Дерек.

Лис лапой бьет его по ноге и лает. Само очарование, и Дерек себя обманывает, если думает, что может устоять. Он берет лиса под передние лапы и поднимает.

Лис тяжелее, чем выглядит, но Дерек не знает, должно ли так быть, или причина в том, что животное не прекращает вертеться, обнюхивая волосы Дерека, шею. Дерек вскрикивает, когда лис тычется холодным носом ему за ухом, но тот не обращает внимания, тонкими лапами дергая воротник рубашки, сопит Дереку в лицо и языком проходится по щетине.

– Прекрати, – ворчит Дерек, но уже слишком поздно, с таким же «прекрати» он обращался к младшим, когда те слишком расходились. Оно означает: «Ты мне уже надоел, но я не против».

Да чтоб его, у Дерека нет времени на домашних животных! Но когда лис пытается вылизать ему волосы, оправдывает себя тем, что дома как такового у него нет, поэтому и лис – животное не домашнее. И хорошо – из Дерека получился бы ужасный хозяин. На руку, что дом уже стоит в руинах, иначе лис за несколько минут довел бы его до полуразрушенного состояния.

Сначала лис добирается до пакета с чипсами, который Дерек припрятал в куче хлама. Заканчивается тем, что чипсы и разорванный пакет разбросаны по всему первому этажу, но лис выглядит настолько довольным собой, что Дерек не в силах сердиться. Дальше лис нацеливается на вещевой мешок.

– Поэтому ты за мной пошел? – интересуется он у лиса, когда они играют в перетягивание каната – вместо каната ремень Дерека. Он себе новый купит. – Из-за еды, да?

В конце концов, он раздевается и обращается в волка. Лис взбудоражено наблюдает за превращением, лает и чуть не прыгает Дереку на спину раньше, чем тот полностью обратился. Они бегут в лес, и Дерек ловит ему белку. Наблюдая, как лис ее разрывает, Дерек размышляет, как часто лис ест, и приходит к выводу, что, наверное, семьи у него нет. Или имеется, но совсем никудышная, если не научила его охотиться.

В шкуре волка Дерек может побыть эгоистичным. Он может радоваться, что лис один – это значит, что никто его не заберет у него. Он может оставить лиса в логове, делить с ним пищу, прижиматься поближе холодными ночами. Дерек будет оберегать собрата по стае от пумы, возможно, научит его выть на ущербную луну, когда она нальется полнотой, как делали все их предки.

Не в сущности оборотня жить одиночкой, и теперь Дереку не нужно быть самому по себе, не нужно терпеть вопросы вечно любопытствующих людей. 

На этот раз, когда лис, исследовав поле одуванчиков, бежит обратно и принимается вылизывать ему морду, Дерек вылизывает узкую мордочку в ответ.

Дереку еще никогда не было так спокойно и легко. Его жизнь проста: дни они проводят, наедая жир на зиму и блуждая по лесу. Дерек учит, как правильно атаковать, как предсказывать траекторию, по которой мелкие животные попытаются сбежать, и лис схватывает все на лету. Брат по стае Дерека сообразительный. Дерек вынюхивает землю в поисках личинок и червей для лиса и, пока тот роет почву в указанном месте, сам уходит выслеживать более крупную добычу.

Иногда ночью они спят в лесу, лис сворачивается клубком, прижимаясь к груди волка. Но Дерек избалован и привык спать под крышей, поэтому иногда они с лисом устраиваются на матраце в доме и рыжий мех щекочет кожу рук, а лисий запах пропитывает все вещи Дерека. Тот не против. Это успокаивает.

По утрам Дерек делает растяжку, потом раскрывает очередной пакет со съестным из закупленного впрок, и лис тут же просыпается и идет к нему, таща за собой, словно накидку с капюшоном, одеяло, из-под которого выглядывают узкий нос и большие глаза. Не потеряй он телефон и зарядку несколько недель назад и будь ему хоть какое-то дело, куда они делись, сфотографировал бы это. А так он просто смеется, чешет лиса под подбородком и позволяет взобраться на столешницу, чтобы полакомиться тем, что ест Дерек.

В пакетах вредная дрянь, но Дерек не мешает лису брать то, что он хочет. Нельзя забирать у собрата по стае пищу, просто нельзя.

– Не понимаю, как тебе может нравиться вкус сметаны с луком, – замечает Дерек, когда лис хрустит чипсами, – даже мне он не нравится.

По мнению Дерека, имя лиса «Ты». Животные не называют себя, поэтому Дерек не дает ему имени, да и с кем другим он будет разговаривать?

Лис фыркает и разрывает пакет напополам, потом хлопает Дерека лапой по заросшей щеке. Он не бреется – на кого ему производить впечатление? Лису все равно.

Дерек слегка бьет в ответ, и лис принимается жевать его палец. Идет кровь, но все быстро заживет, и, если учитывать, какая у лиса одержимость запускать всюду зубы, Дерек предпочитает, чтобы он упражнялся на его пальцах, а не на матраце.

Патрульная машина все еще изредка проезжает мимо, хотя ничего достаточно важного для возобновления расследования полиция здесь не видит. Старый заброшенный дом по ночам продолжает скрипеть, и Дерека иногда парализует от мысли, что же ему делать дальше.

Но потом он вздрагивает – холодный нос тычется в пятку, – поднимает одеяло, чтобы лис мог улечься рядом, и они смотрят на звезды через прореху в крыше, и будущее уже не такое страшное, когда все, что Дереку необходимо, это настоящее.

Почти девять утра, Дерек занимается утренней растяжкой возле дома, прямо на росистой траве, наслаждаясь этим, пока может, – скоро трава пожухнет от ночных холодов. Лис приобрел привычку спать подольше, что, по мнению Дерека, стыдно, но ему некого винить, кроме себя самого. Балует он лиса. И знает это.

Дерек уже стоит на ступеньках, когда в доме что-то с грохотом рушится.

Он видит, что пострадала лишь небольшая секция, что большая часть дома цела, но все равно ему приходится прикладывать силы, чтобы в панике не обратиться, будто он снова ребенок. Дерек бежит по пыльным коридорам в сторону гостиной, выкрикивая «эй! эй!», словно лис ответит.

Все серое, от выжженных стен до витающей в воздухе пыли. Дерек вдыхает эту пыль, сухую и удушливую, перебивающую любой запах, хоть отдаленно напоминающий аромат сосен и мускуса, присущий его лису.

Он с ужасом понимает, что крыша обвалилась прямо над их матрацем и лису не удалось вовремя увернуться от обломков.

Дерек бросается к куче из кусков бетона, балок, старых электрических проводов и сломанных труб, раскидывает обломки, ищет среди серого проблеск рыжего, желая вновь услышать хриплый лай. Но ничего нет, ничего, он закашливается… только не снова, не снова…

До него доносится скулеж. Дерек застывает, прислушиваясь. Вот опять. Он хорошо знает этот звук – неделями у него так бесстыдно попрошайничали.

Он принимается разгребать завал в сторону звука и под останками крыши находит лиса.

Кажется, матрац спас ему жизнь. Перед обвалом лис успел сойти с него. Упавшая балка одним концом приземлилась на матрас, а частью нависла над полом, сделав лису козырек, спрятавший его от большинства обломков.

От большинства, но не от всех – лис дрожит и продолжает поскуливать, в воздухе стоит запах крови.

Дерек осторожно убирает последние обломки над лисом, откидывает толстый кусок бетона с задней левой лапы, и да, вот откуда доносится запах крови. Огромная часть его хочет заскулить, вторя собрату, унести в укрытие и лихорадочно вылизывать рану, пока не станет лучше, но побеждает здравый разум, и Дерек относит лиса к ветеринару.

Доктор Дитон производит впечатление человека, знающего больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Клиника еще не открыта на прием, но, когда появляется Дерек, выглядящий как отшельник, спустившийся с гор, с диким лисом на руках, Дитон лишь вскидывает бровь и отступает в сторону, давая ему зайти. Дитон не спрашивает, почему Дерек подружился с диким лесным животным, или почему они находились внутри здания, которое уже давно подлежит сносу, просто укладывает лиса на один из стальных столов и принимается за работу. Вкалывает легкое седативное, делает рентгеновский снимок, вправляет кость, чистит рану и накладывает на поврежденную лапу гипс кислотного лаймового цвета, и пусть только Дерек попробует возразить.

– Лис молод, практически здоров, – говорит Дитон, пока они ждут, когда животное очнется. – Я бы посоветовал прекратить кормить его нездоровой пищей, но большинство лисиц все равно часто готовы поживиться тем, что выкидывают люди. И средняя продолжительность жизни у них два-четыре года, поэтому у лис… у него есть имя?

– Нет, – выдавливает Дерек.

– Поэтому у лис почти нет долгосрочных проблем со здоровьем, о которых стоит волноваться.

Дерек молча кивает, зависнув на фразе «два-четыре года». Ему должно было прийти это в голову раньше, но он не думал о будущем.

– Они живут дольше, если о них заботятся, как о домашних животных, – добавляет Дитон, замечая беспокойство Дерека.

– Он – не мое домашнее животное, – бормочет Дерек в ответ.

– Да, наверное, – сам себе говорит Дитон.

Дерек бы задумался об этих словах, но начинает просыпаться лис. Видно, что он сбит с толку, глаза мутные, поэтому Дерек протягивает руку и легко гладит по густой шерсти на рыжей голове. Лис подается навстречу прикосновению, но подняться не может. 

Дитон опускает лиса на пол. Дерек внутренне ощетинивается: никто не смеет вот так просто касаться его собрата по стае, но заставляет себя успокоиться.

– Ему надо несколько минут на то, чтобы сообразить, как ходить с гипсом, – произносит Дитон.

Лис шатается из стороны в сторону, идя по мозаичному полу, и Дерек краем глаза наблюдает за ним, отвечая на вопросы Дитона.

– Нет, он был один, когда я его нашел.

– Интересно. Но опять же, рыжие лисы не живут в этой местности. Велики шансы, что твой лис очень долго был в одиночестве. Он мог сбежать от хозяина или из зоопарка, или просто забрел сюда издалека, – задумчиво говорит Дитон.

Раздается грохот. Дерек резко поворачивается и видит лиса, опрокинутую амфору – на ней скандинавские руны нарисованы? – и толстый слой искрящейся розовой пыли, покрывший все в радиусе двух футов.

Дерек не перестает извиняться, пока они сметают пыль с пола и ссыпают ее в пластмассовый контейнер, который принес Дитон.  
– А лиса я сам вымою, – продолжает Дерек, – так что не волнуйтесь об… этом, – он умолкает, замечая, что лис абсолютно чистый. – Кажется, он стряхнул с себя всю пыль.

Он оборачивается к Дитону, который оценивающе рассматривает животное.  
– Все в порядке, Дерек. Пожалуйста, через пару недель приведи своего лиса на осмотр, и прививку от бешенства ему надо сделать. Я хочу посмотреть, что с ним будет.

Слова звучат зловеще, но о лисе позаботились, Дитон отмахивается от выставления счета, – «только для Хейла» загадочно говорит он – и Дерек не ждет, пока удача от него отвернется, поэтому уходит. Инцидент с пылью вылетает из головы.

Сначала Дерек ничего не замечает, а потом не замечать становится невозможно.

Сейчас они каждую ночь спят в лесу: Дерек обращается в волка и сворачивается клубком в подходящей ложбине. Теперь он понимает, что дом для жилья непригоден, и не собирается подпускать к нему лиса, но лес – тоже не лучшее место для животного с лаймовым гипсом на лапе. Чаще всего Дерек оставляет лиса, тот ковыляет в поисках грибов, не уходя далеко от места предыдущей спячки, а сам отправляется на более серьезную охоту. Один раз он слишком увлекается и притаскивает целого оленя к скале, возле которой они разместились. Лис пренебрежительно окидывает взглядом добычу в два раза больше него, потом смотрит на Дерека с видом «и что, по твоему мнению, мне с этим делать?».

Несколько дней спустя лис входит во вкус, и Дерек не может сдержать чувство самодовольства.

Но ночи становятся холоднее, а лис еще не нарастил зимнюю шубу. Дерек пытается заставить лиса спать в машине, но, когда он закрывает его внутри, зверь тут же поднимает шум.

– Что? – спрашивает Дерек через дверь. – Я приоткрыл окно, я буду рядом.

Лис опять скулит и продолжает царапать стекло.

– Я туда не влезу, мне и снаружи тепло будет.

Лис издает скорбный вой – перенял привычку у Дерека. Тот понимает, что лис специально это делает, потому что его плач точь-в-точь как у новорожденного волчонка, зовущего на помощь, и Дерек не может отказать.

Он пытается проявить характер.  
– Мужайся, – приказывает он лису, поворачиваясь спиной и облокачиваясь о машину. – Нравится тебе или нет, ты спишь с крышей над головой.

Дверь щелкает и приоткрывается. Лис не успевает убрать лапу с дверной ручки, но выглядит очень гордым собой. Дерек подхватывает лиса, пока тот не вывалился, и вздыхает, опять облокачиваясь о машину. Он даже не догадывается, как лис это сделал, – дверь была закрыта, и, чтобы ее открыть, нужно запястьем провернуть рычаг, что требует наличия костей и сухожилий, которых у лисиц нет. Складывается впечатление, что у лиса очень определенные желания по поводу сна.

Бывает в жизни момент, когда понимаешь, что одному не справиться. Такой момент наступает для Дерека, когда он осознает, что должен отстроить дом для собрата по стае.

Он звонит подрядчику, старому другу родителей. Тот выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, когда видит урон, нанесенный дому, но, более внимательно осмотрев строение, заявляет, что фундамент и некоторые части канализации все еще пригодны для использования.

Дом будет маленький, коттедж. Спальня, ванная только с самым необходимым и небольшая кухонька, плюс гостиная, устроенная вокруг остатков старого камина.

Не дворец, но можно зажечь огонь – с мерами предосторожности, за каминной решеткой и с огнетушителем рядом – лес близко, и Дерек сохранит часть дома, избежав очередного обвала.

Пока что Дерек разводит костры на полянах в лесу, где земля голая, с ведром воды под рукой. Он собирает сухие листья и хворост, потом вигвамом выстраивает над ними более крупные ветки. Не зря он несколько лет был бойскаутом. Это процесс долгий, и, кажется, лис тоже так думает, потому что, когда Дерек возвращается из похода за спичками, то обнаруживает лиса, самостоятельно тащащего ветки для «вигвама».

Дерек останавливается в нескольких футах и с благоговением смотрит, как лис перебирает лапой груду дров, ухватывает ветку подходящего размера, тащит ее к кучке растопки, кладет сверху, подкатывает камень, тянет еще одну ветку, соединяет ее с концом первой, а потом толкает ее, чтобы обе палки аркой встали над трухой с листьями. Камень подпирает первую ветку, чтобы не соскользнула, а лис удерживает вторую ветку, пока одной лапой роет ямку, чтобы закрепить и ее.

Громко свистнув, Дерек подходит к лису и гладит его по голове. Он вспоминает Джейн Гудолл(2) с примитивными орудиями труда и задумывается. 

Как-то вечером он сидит с лисом на руках, смотрит на звезды, а лис сопит, горячо выдыхая ему в колено. Что с его жизнью? Он и полузверь, бродящий по лесам с другом-диким животным и переживающий лишь о том, чем поживится, и человек, ожидающий письмо из мэрии на абонентский ящик с разрешением на начало строительных работ.

Лис шевелится и хлопает его лапой по ноге. «Прекрати».

Дерек переводит взгляд вниз, на лиса.

Лис смотрит на него, лениво моргая глазом. Он успокаивающе трется щекой о бедро Дерека. «Все будет хорошо. Я тебя люблю».

О, Дерек сходит с ума. Вот что с его жизнью. Он опирается на дерево позади и зажмуривается так крепко, как только может, потом открывает глаза. Лис снова дремлет, и Дерек не знает, в своем он уме или нет.

На следующее утро Дерек приносит лису белку, кладет на пол и носом подталкивает тушку к нему ближе. Гипс на лапе теперь больше лиственно-зеленого цвета, а не лаймового, но чистый. Дерек проверял.

Лис обнюхивает подношение и с насмешкой замечает: «Как насчет больших-жующих-листья-четырехногих оленей? Они мне понравились».

Это передается не словами, а больше ощущениями, которые Дерек переводит в предложения, но он не уверен, происходит ли все на самом деле. Дерек верит в магию, – да он, мать вашу, сам оборотень – но знает разницу между магией и принятием желаемого за действительное. Двоюродная бабушка Сьюзан? Обладала магией. Лора, зовущая его в лесу? Принятие желаемого за действительное.

Эти размышления не мешают Дереку ответить, просто так: «За неделю я больше оленей поймать не могу».

«Но они мне нра-а-а-авятся. Ты не можешь вот так взять и отказать мне теперь. Не после всего, что мы с тобой прошли!»

Дерек не думает, что в силах поддерживать разговор на таком же уровне заурядной мелодрамы.

Или уследить за непрекращающимся щебетом, когда лис гоняется за хвостом Дерека: «Иди сюда, нет, сюда, если думаешь, что это смешно, ты еще ничего не видел, я так крепко тебя поймаю, что, когда поймаю, ты проклянешь день, когда пытался от меня убежать!»

Или то, как лис довольно сворачивается на его груди с «о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, да».

Дерек решает, что, если это происходит на самом деле, то отлично, а если он все себе представляет, то это не самое худшее, что можно представлять. Лис наносит урон лишь дикой жизни заказника Бикон-Хиллз, а болтовней он досаждает одному Дереку.

Кажется, мэрии Бикон-Хиллз неважно, сумасшедший Дерек Хейл или нет, потому что он получает разрешение на строительство сразу после того, как начинает слышать лиса.

«Что значит, я должен остаться здесь? Я не хочу здесь оставаться, здесь скучно, ты хочешь, чтобы я умер со скуки, правда, потому что я умру, ей-богу, умру!»

«Тебе нельзя находиться рядом со строительной техникой. Это опасно».

«Я могу справиться с опасностью! Я – лис, помнишь? Ловкий! Быстрый! Сообразительный!»

«Прекрати. Прекрати ходить за мной, ты можешь пораниться».

«Возьми меня на руки».

«Нет, ты будешь здесь».

«Возьми меня на руки. Возьми меня на руки».

«Там работают кувалдами. Везде кувалды и топоры, а ты крошечный».

«Так возьми меня на руки. И я никуда не попаду».

«Оставайся здесь».

«Но я люблю-ю-ю-ю-ю тебя-я-я-я-я. Ты же не оставишь меня здесь совсем одного».

Дерек пытается идти быстрее.

«Все меня оставляют», – печально бормочет сам себе лис.

Дерек останавливается. Он знает, что лис эмоционально им манипулирует. Знает.

Но все равно возвращается.

Первые морозы наступают в середине ноября. Даже силы калифорнийской природы не могут их сдерживать вечно, особенно на севере штата, где находится Бикон-Хиллз. Коттедж не закончен. Дерек и горсть рабочих – не волшебники, но уже установлены стены и крыша, поэтому Дерек с лисом на ночь устраиваются внутри. Более-менее тепло, хотя вместо дверей брезент.

«Значит, это наше новое логово, да?» – спрашивает лис, грызя указательный палец Дерека.

Тот пожимает плечами. «Наверное».

«Люди. Такие замысловатые логова. Не вижу смысла. Дайте мне нору в земле, и я буду доволен. Это не предел мечтаний, но я буду доволен».

«У нас, людей, свои причуды. Еще туда входит желание спать на матраце».

«О, я помню матрац. Думаю, матрацы – это хорошо, – лис перестает жевать палец Дерека. – У тебя есть имя?»

Дерек моргает, удивленный сменой темы. «Имя?»

«Да, имя. Разве ты не слышишь, как я говорю в твоей голове?»

«Я слышу, просто… ладно. Меня зовут Дерек».

«Дерреккк».

«Ты неправильно его произносишь, а ведь даже ничего не говоришь вслух».

«Неважно, Деррек».

Лис начинает звать Дерека по имени с той же естественностью, с какой утки плавают.

«Дерек! Мы сейчас идем на то место, где везде клевер. Давай, Дерек».

«Дерек! Не знаю, чего я с тобой связался, ты же сейчас проглотишь все самое вкусное».

«Дерек! Нет! Я не хочу обратно к ветеринару, ты с ума сошел? Мне все равно, пусть гипс навсегда останется, он стильный. Нет. Не-е-е-т. Черт, почему ты больше меня? Опусти меня немедленно! Дерек. Дерек!»

Дитон осторожно проводит пальцем по задней левой лапе лиса.  
– Кажется, все хорошо зажило. Только пока гонки по лесу ему нельзя устраивать.

Дерек фыркает.  
– Думаете, я могу его контролировать?

Дитон загадочно на него смотрит. Дерек быстро привыкает: почти все, что делает Дитон, загадочно, будто он перенял манеру поведения волшебников из старых книг, окутав себя тайной с головы до ног.

– А как твой лис себя чувствует… во всем остальном?

– Он не мой лис.

– Хорошо. Так как он?

– Нормально, – уходит от ответа Дерек.

– Не стал ли он в последнее время более… общительным?

Дерек замирает, уставившись на Дитона. Значит ли это, что Дерек в своем уме, или что они оба сумасшедшие? С Дитоном Дерек не знает, что ему думать. Он не может решиться и довериться ему.

– На что вы намекаете? – рычит Дерек.

– Так стал?

– Да.

– Дерек, не надо на меня так грозно смотреть, – успокаивает его Дитон. – Я лишь хотел узнать, каким образом зачарованный кварцит повлияет на животное.

– Значит, вы просто решили сделать из моего со… из лиса «подопытного кролика»?

– Если бы мне был нужен «подопытный кролик», то я бы взял «подопытного кролика», – замечает Дитон, указывая на клетки с животными.

– Не кокетничайте. 

Дитон выгибает бровь.  
– Меня уже давно не называли кокетливым. Я польщен. 

– Что вы сделали с лисом?! – требует ответа Дерек, ударяя ладонью по столу.

Дитон примирительно поднимает руки.  
– Считается, что кварцит улучшает некоторые способности обычного животного. Очеловечивает их, в каком-то смысле.

– Он был нормальным и раньше!

«Ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас я хуже?» – вспыльчиво интересуется лис со своего места на ветеринарном столе. 

«Умолкни, все с тобой хорошо. Я просто отстаиваю точку зрения», – молча поясняет Дерек.

– Особых результатов я не ждал, – говорит Дитон, складывая лежащие на столе инструменты, – и явно не таких достижений, как телепатическое общение, ведь, кажется, у вас с лисом именно оно.

Дерек вздрагивает. Неужели так заметно?

– Потому что животное изначально должно обладать магической искрой, чтобы кварцит сработал. Но! Что сделано, то сделано. Теперь твой лис – немного больше, чем просто лис, а у меня в четыре следующий пациент, поэтому ваше время вышло.

Изумленный Дерек с лисом на руках позволяет выставить себя из кабинета.

«Я настолько плох? – тихо спрашивает лис. – Мне нравилось с тобой разговаривать, пусть тебе, ворчун, и неприятно».

Легонько стукнув лбом в голову лиса, Дерек отвечает: «Я просто был очень удивлен. На самом деле, ты довольно хорош».

Лис облизывает его щеку. «Ты тоже».

Теперь лис может нормально наступать на обе задние лапы, и изредка он начинает ходить на одних задних, когда, удерживая равновесие, старается достать что-нибудь, что Дерек не хочет ему давать. Дерек готов поклясться, что лис порой подражает ему, двигая челюстью в попытке изобразить речь и взмахивая передними лапами, пока стоит, вытянувшись в струнку.

«Прекрати».

«Почему?»

«Это жутко».

«О, прости, – лис еще больше вытягивается на задних лапах, – тебе от этого жутко? Да? Да, Дерек?»

Дерек со смехом толкает лиса в грудь, пока тот не падает на неотполированный деревянный пол коттеджа. Чтобы утихомирить возмущенного лиса, он чешет ему живот, пока лис не начинает восторженно лепетать: «Вот здесь, да, именно здесь. О, да! Ты должен все время это делать».

Только потом Дерек понимает, как давно смеялся в последний раз.

Коттедж заканчивают как раз к новому году, и пусть здесь еще кое-чего не хватает, например, мебели, Дерек и лис, наконец, могут улечься возле камина. Как же хорошо впервые за долгое время по-настоящему согреться, а не собирать крохи тепла.

Дерек «вбирает» жар огня, доходящий до костей, вытягивается четырьмя лапами и хвостом на всю длину, потом опять сворачивается, прижимаясь к спине лиса.

«Дерек! Пламя тухнет».

«Я так устал, не могу встать».

«Ладно, ленивая задница, я сам».

«Стой, подожди!»

У Дерека проносится перед глазами, как лис падает в камин, рыжий мех занимается пламенем, и он поспешно оборачивается обратно в человека, чтобы оттянуть лиса от огня.

Минуточку.

Лис на безопасном расстоянии от очага кочергой подталкивает кусок полена к углям.

«Как ты это делаешь?»

«Разве я неправильно это делаю? Нет, я делаю все верно, ты меня смущаешь. Я этой остроконечной металлической штукой двигаю бревна. Ведь это так надо делать, да?»

«Да. Но чтобы взять кочергу, тебе нужен палец, противопоставленный остальным». Дерек огибает лиса, стоявшего до этого к нему спиной, и, не обращая внимания на возмущенный тявк, хватает его за запястье, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

Лапы лиса гибкие и жилистые, покрытые рыжим мехом с чернильно-черными «носками». Дерек это хорошо знает: черным лапкам нравится ходить туда-сюда по Дереку, пока тот пытается спать.

Поэтому он уверен, раньше эти лапы не имели пятерых маленьких черных пальчиков с аккуратными круглыми ноготками. 

Дерек ошарашенно смотрит. А потом еще смотрит.

Наконец, лис протягивает руку и гладит его по лицу ладонью, покрытой мягким, как бархат, мехом. «Ты в порядке? Дерек, я тебя люблю, ты должен быть в порядке, хорошо? Это странно для тебя? Наверное, это чуть странно, может, тебе нравится одному быть с руками. Немного несправедливо, но я могу смириться…»

«Все нормально. Я в порядке. Ты меня удивил. Хотя, признаю, – Дерек проводит большим пальцем по крошечной ладошке, – я в шоке. Жутко выглядит».

«Еще более жутко, чем когда я хожу на задних лапах, как ты?»

«Да».

«Так лучше?» Мех на руке втягивается в кожу, которая обретает персиковый цвет, точь-в-точь как кожа Дерека, и теперь он обхватывает пальцами руку ребенка, выросшую у дикого зверя.

«Нет», – честно отвечает Дерек.

«Так что мне тогда де… о, знаю!»

Потом Дерек будет размышлять, как бы все обернулось, если бы этого разговора никогда не случилось, если бы Дерек собрался с силами и сам поправил поленья в камине или не посмотрел бы, как лис держит кочергу. Или, может, некоторые события неотвратимы, и тем январским вечером просто пришло время.

Так или иначе, лис выгибает спину, вытягивает ноги, сжимает кулачки, сбрасывает мех и превращается в человека. 

Какое-то время Дерек и лис просто глядят друг на друга. Глаза у лиса того же янтарно-карего цвета, как и раньше, но сейчас они смотрят с гладкого бледного лица, усыпанного родинками вокруг вздернутого носа и широкого манящего рта, который словно специально создан для озорных улыбок. Кажется, все тело лиса состоит из контрастов: копна темных волос, оттеняющая бледную кожу, узкая талия, переходящая в широкие плечи, лицо подростка, но между ног как у взрослого мужчины… 

Быстро подняв взгляд, Дерек вновь сосредотачивается на карих глазах. Но это не особо помогает, потому что лис явно сам с восторгом рассматривает его. Теперь Дерек понимает, почему люди обычно не знакомятся друг с другом в чем мать родила. Очень отвлекает.

– Ты, – говорит лис, – очень симпатичный. Я не понимал этого, когда был лисом, но… круто. Просто… – он проводит рукой по животу Дерека, – какие мышцы. Привет.

Очевидно, у лиса схожие чувства. Но это не мешает Дереку перехватить его руку, не давая спуститься ниже. Он просто… Он не может.

– Дерек? Это тоже жутко? Думаю, тебе надо немного изменить свои стандарты жуткости.

Дерек вздыхает, обнимает лиса за талию и притягивает ближе. Незамысловатое существование, как же. Лис… мужчина лижет его щеку, и у Дерека бегут по спине мурашки. Бывает в жизни момент, когда понимаешь, что навалилось сразу очень много, и вот один из них.

Лис не все время проводит человеком. Он говорит, что это бессмысленно, ведь Дерек почти всегда обращен в волка. Поэтому ничего особо не меняется. Они охотятся и хулиганят, и, как обычно, устраивают пробежки по лесу. Лишь дома лис обращается в человека, чтобы достать что-нибудь из минихолодильника или принять душ, который ему полюбился, или улечься вместе с Дереком перед камином.

Лис и человеком жует Дерековы пальцы, но это отвлекает в тысячу раз больше, чем когда он грыз их острыми зубами животного.

Иногда Дереку удается убедить лиса надеть штаны, но иногда тот не хочет и обнаженный лежит, прижавшись к нему, – изощреннее пытки не придумать.

Жизнь продолжается. Дерек, наконец, приобретает мебель в спальню. Один матрац. Он интересуется у лиса, не купить ли ему отдельный, и лис смотрит на него, как на идиота. Почту начинают доставлять на дом. Он оплачивает счета за воду и электроэнергию. Становится труднее обходиться тремя комплектами одежды, поэтому он покупает еще. Дерек выбирает простые вещи, которые не жалко запачкать, но лис отправляется за покупками вместе с ним и берет себе несколько ярких футболок с графическим рисунком. Дерек закатывает глаза, но в другом лиса себе не представляет.

Патрульная машина проезжает мимо дома раз в неделю.

Дерек пересекает гостиную и кидает почту на обеденный стол. Лис запрыгивает туда же, чтобы обнюхать письма.

«Я начал разгадывать этот код, – говорит он, разгрызая рекламный каталог. – Каждая буква соответствует определенному звуку, издаваемому человеческими голосовыми связками. Ловко придумано, но я постепенно разбираюсь».

«Какой код? – хмурясь спрашивает Дерек и кидает взгляд на каталог, который жует лис. Он на английском. – Ты говоришь о чтении?»

«Ты это так называешь? Люди и их причудливые слова».

«Ты теперь тоже наполовину человек».

«Знаю, знаю. Дай мне почувствовать себя высшим существом, ладно? Что я пытаюсь сказать: я хочу себе имя».

Лис и его смена тем. Иногда разговоры лиса с Дереком напоминают поездку на быстроходном катере, причем находясь не на борту, а вцепившись снаружи за болтающийся канат.

«Имя, да?»

«Да. У тебя есть имя, не делай вид, будто это так странно».

«И откуда ты возьмешь это имя?»

Лис обращается в человека и – о, боже – усаживается голым на обеденный стол, раскидывая руки-ноги, будто его закинули на столешницу в порыве страсти… стоп. Стоп.

Проворно перебрав пальцами почту, лис наугад выхватывает конверт и смотрит на обратный адрес.

– Меня будут звать Стилинк… Стайлинск… Стайлз. Называй меня Стайлз, – говорит лис, гордо прижимая письмо к груди.

Стайлз. Дереку это вполне понятно. Как по-другому могут звать лиса? Джои? Роберт? Джордж? Лису не подходят обычные имена, они не охватывают все то, чем он является. Значит, «Стайлз». 

– Откуда ты это взял? – спрашивает Дерек ли… Стайлза, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать письмо.

Письмо из офиса шерифа Стилински. Дерек вспоминает темноволосого мужчину с усталыми глазами, который допрашивал его месяцы назад. Худших тезок не найти. Дерек открывает конверт.

«Мистер Хейл, уведомляем вас о том, что расследование по делу о смерти Лоры Талии Хейл завершено. Из доказательств следует, что крупный хищник из заказника Бикон-Хиллз…»

Сестра. Его старшая сестра давно кремирована с разрешения следователя по убийствам и похоронена на заднем дворе под аконитом. А Дерек играет в семью, найдя Лоре замену, смеется и шутит и ведет себя так, будто не настал конец света, когда Лора ушла. Дерек всегда знал, что он ужасный человек, но позволить себе забыть на многие месяцы…

Его лица касаются руки, держат за подбородок и щеки, и чей-то голос успокаивающе шепчет: «Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, я тебя люблю, ш-ш-ш, дыши, ты должен дышать, ш-ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, все хорошо…»

Его отводят в спальню, укладывают на зеленые покрывала, которые выбирал Стайлз, и две руки обнимают его крепко-крепко.

Здесь пахнет им и Стайлзом. Пахнет долгими ночами, проведенными в борьбе за одеяло, когда Стайлз спит человеком. Пахнет натрушенной рыжей шерстью, от которой никак не избавиться. Пахнет Стайлзом, который изредка обнимает Дерека со спины со словами: «Теперь я такого же размера, как и ты. Я могу так, нет, замри».

Дерек зарывается носом в волосы Стайлза, глубоко вдыхает и – ведь никто не видит, – мимолетно целует в макушку.

– Тебе лучше? Я хочу сказать, ясно, что ты не в идеальной форме, но, знаешь, ты уже нормально дышишь? Уже не плачешь? – Стайлз проводит ладонями по Дерековым щекам. – Нет. Хорошо. Ты заставил меня поволноваться.

Стайлз за него волнуется. Дерек не думает, что Стайлз лукавит, но сама мысль кажется абсурдной. Дерек переживает о других, но не наоборот, вот как это бывает. А наоборот он не понимает.

Дерек позволяет Стайлзу гладить себя и утешать и спрашивает:  
– Ты сказал, что любишь меня?

– Я все время это говорю.

Дерек качает головой.  
– Это лишено смыла.

– Поясни.

Он не знает, как. Дерек – одно сплошное месиво из неуверенностей и сложностей, и не понимает, как это показать кому-нибудь еще.

Дерек пытается начать с начала.  
– Ты знаешь, что такое любовь?

Стайлз наклоняет голову набок.  
– Мне кажется, что я должен обидеться на этот вопрос. Это же одно из самых простых слов, да?

– Ну, все зависит…

– Нет, это… это любовь. Я знал, что это такое, еще когда жил обычным лисом и помышлял лишь о том, как угнаться за мышью. Это беспокоиться о другом, хотеть, чтобы он был счастлив, и когда нравится в нем все, или, по крайней мере, достаточно много, чтобы плохое не казалось таким уж плохим. Это теплое чувство вот здесь, – Стайлз хлопает себя по груди, – как полный живот и уютное логово. Поэтому ясно, что я тебя люблю. Не знаю, что здесь сложного.

Дерек смотрит в потолок.  
– Я не думаю, что заслуживаю этого. Вот и все.

Внезапно обзор ему заслоняют сердитые карие глаза.  
– Дерек, слушай внимательно. Мне все равно, какому тревожному и мрачному настроению ты решил поддаться, но скажу: по какой бы причине ты ни считал, что не заслуживаешь любви, пусть даже это та самая причина, по которой ты был волком-одиночкой, когда я тебя встретил, это полный бред. Ага. Это как, как, – Стайлз делает пас рукой, будто подбирает нужное слово, – ты меня любишь, верно?

Стайлз резко жестикулирует, он пышет разгневанной энергией, глаза горят вызовом. Дерек не может солгать.  
– Я… я… да, – выдавливает он тихим, внезапно охрипшим голосом.

Стайлз улыбается, тягуче и тепло, как летний мед.  
– Вот это как. Вот как я люблю тебя, и как любят все остальные. Это ведь очень просто, понимаешь?

Дерек понимает, как не понимать. Тем вечером он рассказывает Стайлзу, почему был волком без стаи, и Стайлз не отворачивается от него, а просто лижет в щеку, отчего у Дерека по спине бегут мурашки, и остается рядом. Дерек понимает.

Иногда он задумывается, что случилось с альфой. Он отказывается называть его своим альфой. Может, тот что-то замышляет, может, ушел из этих мест. Как бы там ни было, в своем лесном уединении со Стайлзом он не имеет ни малейшего представления, что произошло с альфой. Если честно, Дерек и не очень хочет это знать. Его жизнь проста: завтрак со Стайлзом, бег по лесу до сумерек, возвращение домой, душ, попытка не пялиться на Стайлза, когда тот выходит из душа, улыбающийся, бесстыдно обнаженный, по коже стекают блестящие капли… ужин – теперь у них к ужину даже есть овощи, в специальном отсеке в холодильнике – может, оплата пары счетов, проверка почты, потом сон вповалку на измученном матраце.

Дереку приходит в голову, что было время, когда простая жизнь состояла лишь из сна, еды и бега. Но определение простоты расширяется, и, когда спящий Стайлз закидывает ему руку на живот, Дерек думает, что не возражает.

  
Они лежат на боках, учащенно дыша и глядя вслед убегающему оленю, когда Дерек спрашивает: «Ты когда-нибудь хотел отыскать свою семью?»

Стайлз поворачивает голову и смотрит на Дерека. «Мама умерла, когда я был совсем маленький. А папу застрелили браконьеры».

«О, я не…»

«Знаю. Понимаешь, лисы одиночки. Не в сезон спаривания, а в остальное время. В основном они сами по себе. Все равно месяцев в семь я собирался уйти от родителей. Просто это произошло чуть раньше».

Дерек кладет лапу Стайлзу на спину. Между ними физическое прикосновение означает поддержку. Это их обоих успокаивает, пусть и в то же время немного сводит Дерека с ума.

«Это все равно тяжело».

«Знаю, поверь мне, я знаю».

Уткнувшись носом Стайлзу в ухо, Дерек нерешительно спрашивает: «А ты одиночка?».

Стайлзу удается пожать узкими плечами. Теперь его жесты – смешение человеческих и лисьих повадок. Дерек как-то видел, как Стайлз поднял ногу, чтобы почесать за ухом, и лишь на полпути сообразил, что теперь у него для этого есть пальцы и можно воспользоваться ими.

«Формально, да, – наконец, отвечает он, – но вообще в это время я уже должен искать пару, хотя гона я не ощущаю. Что сказать, я всегда нарушал правила. Бунтарь, плохой парень».

«О, неужели?»

«Да, неужели. Теперь я знаю, что ты завидуешь, потому что ты у нас чувак в кожанке…»

«Я ее надеваю раз в…»

«Хорошо, ты крутой парень, который ходит голый по лесу, но тебе придется смириться, потому что теперь здесь я большой хакуна(3), приятель».

Дерек не знает, откуда Стайлз это берет, действительно не знает.

На следующей неделе их уединение нарушают. Незваными гостями, пришедшими к его дому, становятся парень с неровной челюстью, его скуластый друг и рыжеволосая девушка с острым взглядом. Добавить этих ребят к Стайлзу, и Дерек будет выглядеть, как мутный тип, тусующийся только с подростками.

– Дерек Хейл? – уточняет девушка. Она говорит так, будто факты проверяет, вычеркивая пункты из списка.

– Да, – резко отвечает Дерек, не открывая дверь больше, чем на дюйм. Он готов поспорить, что детки решили устроить поход в духе «давай посмотрим, что там делает в лесу старый спятивший Хейл», а Дерек – не придорожная достопримечательность.

– Ты оборотень? – спрашивает рыжая.

– Лидия, – шипит мальчишка со скошенной челюстью, – ты не можешь вот так просто спрашивать…

– Скотт, я только что спросила, – осаживает его Лидия. – Прямой подход. Так что?

Лидия выглядит девушкой, которая не привыкла, чтобы ей отказывали. Что ж, Дерек не томящийся от любви подросток, ищущий ее благосклонности. Он давно окончил школу, и у него есть Стайлз, спасибо большое.

– Не знаю, о чем ты, – отвечает Дерек. – Иди задавай свои вопросы кому-нибудь другому.

Лидия закатывает глаза.  
– Мы думали, ты захочешь узнать про альфа-оборотня, бегающего по Бикон-Хиллз. Только если ты действительно не считаешь, что это нападения пумы. Но если так, то ты слишком глуп, чтобы я с тобой разговаривала. С пумами к Скотту.

Скотт протестующе мычит, но Дерек уже впускает их внутрь. Ему ничего не известно о нападениях пумы – он уже месяцы не смотрел телевизор и не читал газет.

Парень со скулами благодарно кивает, входя в дом. Он уже нравится Дереку больше всех, потому что молчит.

Троица втискивается в маленький диван, – точнее, канапе для влюбленной парочки, но Дерек никогда этого не признает – больше сидеть в гостиной не на чем, когда из спальни на шум появляется Стайлз. Конечно, он обнажен, потому что относится к штанам, как к солнцезащитному крему, – применять только в случае крайней необходимости – и Дерек жестами показывает ему одеться или хоть что-то сделать!

Находясь за спинами гостей, Стайлз решает обратиться в лиса и как ни в чем ни бывало входит в гостиную.

– Привет, дружок, – говорит ему Скотт, протягивая руку, чтобы Стайлз ее обнюхал. – Все нормально, – успокаивает он Дерека, - я работаю в ветлечебнице. И Айзек тоже, – добавляет он, указывая на второго парня.

«Он мне нравится, – самодовольно заявляет Стайлз, когда ему чешут подбородок, – прости, Дерек, у меня новый любимчик».

– Если мы закончили гладить диких животных, – многозначительно говорит Лидия, убирая ноги в туфлях на шпильке подальше от Стайлза, – то хотели бы задать тебе пару вопросов об альфе.

Дерек вздыхает и достает складной стул из-за обеденного стола, чтобы не нависать над подростками.  
– Я ничего про него не знаю. Он… убил мою сестру, и теперь, как понимаю, он нападает на других? – Лидия кивает. – Но кроме этого я не знаю ничего.

Скотт и Айзек выглядят отчасти расстроенными, но Лидия не сдается.  
– Может быть. Но в ситуации с оборотнем мы действуем вслепую. Я только недавно смогла разобраться, что происходит, но даже так очень трудно отличить правду от вымысла, когда почти единственный источник информации – интернет. Так что мы к тебе за сведениями.

Дерек трет виски.  
– А что, если я не хочу делиться никакими сведениями? – ему до боли хочется пробежаться по лесу, может, окунуть лапы в ручей в нескольких милях отсюда и забыть о происходящем.

– Тогда ты помогаешь убийце, – чопорно говорит Лидия, сложив руки на скрещенных коленях.

Опять тяжело вздохнув, Дерек кидает взгляд на Стайлза, который подходит к нему и запрыгивает на колени. «Дерек, ты же понимаешь, что выбора у тебя нет».

«Знаю… но это будет сплошная головная боль».

«Ну, иногда правильные поступки оборачиваются головной болью».

Дерек скептически смотрит на Стайлза.

«Я знаю, я само воплощение дзена, – сознается Стайлз. – Я оставляю после себя жемчужины мудрости, как хлебные крошки».

– Он оборотень-лис? – жадно интересуется Скотт.

– Скотт… – шепчет Айзек.

– Оборотней-лисов не бывает, – рычит Дерек, неосознанно притягивая Стайлза чуть ближе к себе. – Хорошо, – устало говорит он Лидии, – я вам помогу. Что вы хотите узнать?

Дерек рассказывает им все до последней подробности про оборотней и альф, что знает сам, и как можно быстрее выставляет за дверь. Когда они уходят, он слышит, как Айзек шепчет Скотту: «А я все равно считаю, что все было бы намного проще, послушай ты меня и останься в стороне от этой жути».

Грустно посмеиваясь, Дерек падает в кана… на диванчик. Троица сыщиков в погоне за сверхъестественным. Как из нелепого низкопробного телесериала или тупого фильма.

Стайлз сворачивается калачиком у него на груди. «Нападения пум, а? Мы не должны были такое пропустить. Я не говорю, что ты обязан знать все, что появляется в новостях. Но, может, надо следить немного за…»

«Ладно, ладно».

Поэтому Дерек покупает ноутбук. Просто небо и земля по сравнению со старым настольным компьютером, который был у них с Лорой в Нью-Йорке. Этот с разными крутыми наворотами, с дисплеем высокого разрешения! Уходит куча времени на то, чтобы все настроить, а потом разобраться, как подключить вай-фай к этой чертовой штуковине. И хотя сплошная морока отсортировать старые имейлы и решить, заводить ли профиль на фейсбуке, – да кого он обманывает, конечно, нет – Стайлз без ума от ноутбука. Теперь для Дерека обычное дело захлопнуть крышку прямо по быстро печатающим пальцам Стайлза, чтобы они оба, мать вашу, поспали. И привык он к Стайлзу, который, когда что-то читает в сети, издает разные «о», «а» или «нет, это… кхм… странно», иногда отрывается от экрана, окидывает долгим задумчивым взглядом Дерека, а потом опять резво стучит по клавишам.

Дерек никогда не признается, что ревнует к ноуту. Он лишь раздумывает, не поставить ли программу «родительского контроля».

Но собратья по стае не ограничивают друг друга, поэтому Дерек ничего не делает. Он уверен, что Стайлз все равно нашел бы лазейку за несколько минут.

Раздается щелчок, и Дерек смотрит на левую часть кровати, где Стайлз закрывает ноутбук – в кои-то веки по собственной воле – и кладет его на пол.

– Прочел что-нибудь интере…

Стайлз прижимается теплыми сухими губами к губам Дерека. Одну, две, три секунды ничего не происходит, и Дерек не знает, должен он ответить на поцелуй или нет. Он хочет, видит господь, он столько думал, как это было бы, в голове проигрывал различные варианты развития событий, прикидывал, куда он вначале положит руки, – обычно Дерек мысленно обхватывает щеку Стайлза ладонью, но в зависимости от настроения каждый раз все иначе. Но Стайлз не разжимает губ, а Дерек не желает спугнуть его, засунув язык в рот, пусть он и не отказался бы.

Стайлз отстраняется, лицо у него задумчивое, он слегка касается своих губ, потом проводит кончиками пальцев по губам Дерека, будто что-то проверяет.  
– Очевидно, я все это время не то делал, – говорит он, печально проводя рукой по волосам, – я про облизывание. Кажется, тебе не особо нравилось. Все эти слюни…

– Я был не против, – хриплым голосом отвечает Дерек. Он все еще лежит на спине, укрытый одеялом, внутри ему хочется вскочить, побежать, но он просто неподвижен.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, наклоняется и лижет Дерека в висок, как делал уже почти год. Для удобства ему приходится упереться руками с обеих сторон от головы Дерека, и все, что Дерек ощущает, это запах Стайлза. Потом тот чуть смещается и еще раз целомудренно целует в губы, и у Дерека до сих пор не хватает смелости прикоснуться ладонью к этой мягкой щеке.

– Спокойной ночи, – шепчет Стайлз, опуская голову Дереку на плечо. – Я тебя люблю.

Стайлз засыпает так быстро, будто в нем насильно выключили рубильник, и Дерек понимает, что один бодрствует в темной спальне, слушая медленное биение чужого сердца. Он уже представлял себе все это раньше: поцелуй на ночь, фраза «я тебя люблю» и сон в объятиях друг друга. Дерек любит Стайлза, а Стайлз любит Дерека.

Но в ночной тиши, обнимая это диковинное существо, Дерек желает, чтобы их понятие любви так не разнилось.

Наконец погладив Стайлза по щеке, Дерек засыпает, и ему снятся его мечты.  


  
– Я никогда не читал книг, – замечает Стайлз, когда они обращаются в людей и заходят в дом, не забыв вытереть ноги. – То есть, у меня еще не так хорошо получается читать, но я все думаю, не будет ли это иначе, по крайней мере, может, я не стану настолько отвлекаться, читая с бумаги. Интернет затягивает. Не пойми меня неправильно, это манна небесная, но уж очень тяжело сосредоточиться на чем-то, когда есть википедия. Так, в душ я иду первым.

Дерек хлопает Стайлза по руке, привлекая внимание.  
– Мне придется обновить читательский билет в библиотеке. Но теперь у меня есть постоянный адрес, так что особой проблемы не будет.

Стайлз улыбается, хватает Дерека за шею и целует, потом, на ходу вытрушивая лесной сор из волос, скрывается в ванной.

Дерек трет грудь. Он понимает, что не имеет права чувствовать боль. Но это не отменяет действительности. Стайлз целуется все лучше и лучше – уже знает, как наклонить голову, как долго и с какой силой прижиматься. Если Стайлз сообразит, что можно открыть рот и что Дерек тоже может, то у Дерека будет сердечный приступ.

По крайней мере, он умрет счастливым.

Стайлз в душе поет отрывки из саундтрека к «Бэтмену». Он явно знает только половину слов, и слуха у него нет совершенно, но Дерек все равно кивает головой под неустойчивый ритм, выискивая информацию, как восстановить читательский билет.  


  
В одну из обычных ночей Дерек просыпается, задыхаясь, в глазах печет, а пальцы ломит от боли, будто он вновь подросток, который еще не до конца научился пользоваться когтями. Стайлз взвизгивает с неодобрением, когда Дерек скидывает его с груди, но быстро обращается в человека, видя происходящее.

– О, ого, – запинаясь, произносит он, обхватив ладонями голову Дерека. – У тебя глаза красные. Так же не должно быть, да? Они должны быть голубые. У тебя что, оборотнический конъюнктивит? Только какой здесь смысл…

Дерек хватается за руки Стайлза и сосредотачивается на них. Стайлз – уже давно его якорь, и все, что он должен делать – это дышать, погружаясь в знакомый лесной запах, и не сопротивляться чистой силе, льющейся по венам, впитывая ее и укрощая.

– Я… теперь я альфа, – изумленно говорит Дерек. Он знает, что говорит правду, но так странно это произносить. Он никогда не желал становиться им, глаза не должны были сменить цвет, но вот он… стал. По крайней мере, это не выбивается из общей картины. Почти все, что происходит с Дереком, всегда для него неожиданно.

Стайлз задает вопрос, который бьется в голове у Дерека:  
– Как?

Альфу убили, приходит к выводу Дерек, пытаясь вспомнить запутанные правила наследования и становления альфой, которым годы назад учила мама. Тогда ему было скучно и неинтересно, он считал, что это никак его не коснется, не считая факта, что глупая старшая сестра однажды станет его альфой. Альфу точно убили, и убил человек, раз не убийце досталась сила. Вероятно, это был кто-то из отважных подростков, которые иногда появляются у него на пороге и шлют ему докучливые имейлы. Но когда альфу убивают люди, беты становятся омегами, это Дерек знает по бесчисленным страшным историям о стаях, разрушенных охотниками. Единственный вариант: сила альфы наследуется ближайшим кровным родственником. Согласно этой логике…

Питер.

Родной дядя, с хулиганской ухмылкой и саркастичными шутками, который дарил Дереку книги в духе «100 ругательств на испанском», изводивший племянника каждый раз, когда вычислял очередную его школьную влюбленность. Долгие годы находившийся в больнице дядя, которого Дерек навестил лишь однажды, потому что Питер был не более чем живым трупом. Какой смысл смотреть на его неподвижное тело?

По всей видимости, ему следовало быть более внимательным. Дядя, который на треть его вырастил, где-то свернул на кривую дорожку и начал нападать на людей. Убил Лору. Разорвал ее на части и бросил в лесу, чтобы кто-то другой ее нашел, и даже веточки аконита не положил.

И сейчас он мертв. Его больше нет, и теперь у Дерека официально нет семьи, ни единого кровного родственника, лишь чувство тяжелой утраты и Стайлз.

Стайлз.

Стайлз, который сидит на нем сверху и то отчаянно всматривается в его глаза, то успокаивающе лижет щеку. Стайлз гладит, растирает ладонями руки Дерека, но останавливается у огромных когтей, отросших на сведенных напряжением пальцах.

– Вернись, куда же ты ушел, Дерек… – бормочет Стайлз, облизывая скулу Дерека, а потом начинает целовать в губы, вцепившись в него и пытаясь привести в чувство.

Дерек едва себя сдерживает. Стайлз коленями сжимает бедра Дерека, ртом снова и снова прижимается к его губам, будто не может насытиться, и так по кругу, ерзает голым на Дереке, от чего по спине пробегают искры… Дерек теряет самообладание.

Стайлз застывает. Потом смотрит вниз, чуть смещаясь, чтобы понять, на чем сидит. Черт.

– Дерек, – медленно говорит он, – ты хочешь меня покрыть?

Дерек молчит, и Стайлз добавляет:  
– Или трахнуть. Кажется, это более человеческое слово. Трахнуть.

Дерек не хочет ни того, ни другого. Он жаждет заняться со Стайлзом любовью, будто они в глупом фильме Николаса Спаркса(4), но лишь кивает, сглотнув. Ему не следует такого желать, не со Стайлзом, который видит в этом иное – простое развлечение или банальное взаимодействие тел, но у Дерека вся семья теперь мертва и он разваливается на куски. Можно ему хоть раз отпустить себя?

– Это делают определенным образом, – произносит Стайлз, строя планы. – Я читал, точнее, смотрел, но то были какие-то… странные сайты. Ты знаешь, как?

Дерек вспоминает безликих людей в грязных ночных клубах Нью-Йорка, пьяные перепихи в подворотнях, на задних сиденьях машин. Да, он может показать Стайлзу, как.

И показывает.

Позже он укладывает потного и удовлетворенного Стайлз на себя – лучше любого одеяла – и мучается от свой вины. Дерек знает, что никогда этого не забудет, он запомнил все выражения Стайлзового лица, даже глупые, запомнил, как тот стонал, затем усмехался и насаживался сильнее, пыша энергией. Но это не меняет факта, что Дерек взял то, что ему не намеревались давать. Взял у отстранившегося потом Стайлза, привычно клюнувшего Дерека в губы, сказавшего: «Мне понравилось. Десять из десяти» и уснувшего, будто это всего лишь очередная игра на двоих. Возня в лесу, салочки за хвостом.

Между тем, часть Дерека, вопреки собственному запрету, представляет себе, как это могло бы быть. Медленно и нежно, вечером после долгого дня, или сонно и со смехом утром, пытаясь уклониться от чужого несвежего дыхания, а потом сдавшись и не обращая внимания. Шепот нежностей на ухо вперемешку с поддразниваниями.

На следующее утро Стайлз с желанием в глазах опять усаживается сверху него, и становится так хорошо, так чудесно, но это лишь тела.

Когда-то Дерек хотел быть безликим телом. Никаких эмоций, лишь бег, охота, сон. Он размышляет, когда все изменилось.  


  
Лидия появляется несколько дней спустя.  
– Ты альфа? – спрашивает она. Очередной пункт в списке.

Дерек кивает.

– Просто проверяю. Если ты начнешь бегать по городу и убивать людей…

– Не начну.

Лидия выгибает бровь.  
– Хорошо. Но я все равно тебя предупреждаю. У меня есть подозрение, что семья моей лучшей подруги – охотники на оборотней, и стоит тебе сделать хоть полшага в сторону, я их на тебя натравлю.

– Ясно, – альфа внутри Дерека ощетинивается на такое отношение, но сейчас проще пресечь порыв.

Скрипит задняя дверь – входит Стайлз после пробежки в лесу, в руке у него полевка. Он голый и весь в грязи.

Лидия реагирует спокойно.  
– Оденься, – резко говорит она, даже не покраснев.

Стайлз приходит в движение с редкой быстротой, такую Дерек наблюдал всего один раз, когда Стайлз слишком близко познакомился с гнездом шершней. Он хватает одеяло с канапе и обматывает его вокруг талии.

– Прости, – кривится он, – я оборотень-лис, это дает мне некоторую свободу действий?

Лидия неодобрительно смотрит на Дерека.  
– Кажется, кто-то не все нам рассказал.

– Про волков я вам рассказал все.

– Прелестно, – бормочет Лидия. – Но меня ждут более важные вещи. До свидания. О, – добавляет она перед уходом, – еще Айзек хотел с тобой поговорить. Это тот, который блондин.

– Знаю, – отвечает Дерек, закрывая дверь.

Стайлз издает тихий свист.  
– Вот это девушка!

– Знаю.

– Без глупостей в голове.

– Знаю.

– Умная.

– Знаю.

– Симпатичная.

Голос Стайлза полон благоговения. Дерек видит, к чему все идет, сглатывает, еще раз, третий, потом соглашается:  
– Знаю, – и выходит.

Дерек обращается в волка, сила альфы подарила ему теперь размер с небольшую лошадь. Он ожидал, что новая форма будет более извращенной, под стать душе, но вместо этого получился лишь более крупный красноглазый волк. За это стоит благодарить Стайлза, как и за многое другое.

Он успевает пройти всего несколько ярдов между деревьями, как дорогу преграждает комок рыжего меха и усаживается ему на передние лапы. Только теперь Дерек сильнее, он может передвигаться и со вцепившимся в лапу Стайлзом. Поэтому идет дальше.

Стайлз взвизгивает от боли. Дерек останавливается и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось.

Лис в порядке, скалится самодовольной ухмылкой. Кажется, он придумал способ, как добиться своего. Никто и не сомневался в коварстве лисиц. Обратившись в человека, Стайлз обнимает Дерека за шею.

– Придержи коней, приятель, – советует Стайлз и гладит Дерека по боку. – Сейчас мы цивилизованно побеседуем о том, что происходит, – он стучит костяшками пальцев Дереку по голове. – Клянусь, ты всю жизнь говоришь на английском, однако я им пользуюсь лучше тебя. Дерек, куда катится мир?

«Стайлз, не сейчас».

– Не-а, мистер. Теперь скажи мне, чем ты так расстроен?

«Давай просто сделаем вид, что…»

– Нет, потому что если оставить все как есть, ты станешь накручивать себя, и будет все хуже и хуже, пока ты не превратишься в безрадостный ком нервов.

«Стайлз, прекрати. Иди поговори с Лидией, что ли…» Именно это вздорное замечание, словно Дерек – подросток с разбитым сердцем, выдает его.

– Чт… Лидия? Чем она тебя расстроила?

«Ничем. Стайлз, это вполне естественно, ты вполне можешь испытывать к ней что-то».

Стайлз в замешательстве морщит лоб.  
– Мне кажется, это твое «что-то» имеет важный смысл, но я не соображу, какой. Потому что под этим может подразумеваться о-о-о-очень многое, ты же знаешь, да?

Дерек раздраженно фыркает в волосы Стайлза. От недопонимания больно как никогда. «Если ты хочешь спариваться с Лидией, то иди и спаривайся. Сейчас же брачный сезон у лис, да?» Дерек делает шаг вперед, но заканчивается тем, что он тянет Стайлза, все еще обхватывающего его за шею, за собой.

– Я думал, что спариваюсь с тобой! – раздосадовано кричит Стайлз, пытаясь вывернуться, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Дереку. – Или, ну, трахаюсь, или как еще тебе нравится это называть.

Стайлз оступается, когда Дерек обращается в человека, потому что тот внезапно становится на фут-два ниже.  
– Мы трахались…

– В прошедшем времени? – возмущенно встревает Стайлз.

– Мы трахались, – упрямо продолжает Дерек, – но мы не… это… это как… – он в отчаянии вскидывает руки, – это просто секс. А я хочу… большего.

Склонив голову на бок, Стайлз раздраженно понукает:  
– Продолжай.

Вздыхая, Дерек отказывается от слов. Он заключает щеки Стайлза в ладони, склоняется к нему, глядя в янтарно-карие глаза, и касается губ губами. Позволяет себе хоть один раз отдаться поцелую за все ночи, когда они согревали друг друга, за все разы, когда Дерек смотрел на Стайлза и думал «да, вот оно», за то, как Стайлз не дал ему уйти от действительности и заставил радоваться этому. Он проводит языком по губам Стайлза, и тот, охнув, открывает рот, вцепившись ему в плечи. Дерек отвечает тем же, наслаждаясь объятьями. Сила притяжения не работает, и кроме друг друга, у них нет опоры. Когда Дерек отстраняется, неизвестно, через сколько времени, они оба учащенно дышат, и Стайлз тянет «о-о-о-о», будто солнце только что вышло из-за туч, и он, наконец, понимает, откуда лился свет.

– Покажешь мне это еще раз? – задыхаясь, произносит Стайлз.

И Дерек показывает.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга во второй раз, Стайлз упирается головой в лоб Дерека и бормочет:  
– Ты этого хочешь? Я могу тебе это дать.

– Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, чего я хочу, – возражает Дерек. Черт, он сам едва понимает, чего хочет.

Стайлз издает смешок.  
– Я на сто процентов уверен, что мы хотим одного и того же. Это просто.

– Да?

– Да, если бы кто-то на секунду отвлекся от своих страданий! Я хочу, чтобы ты, – Стайлз тычется носом в щеку Дерека, если вдруг ему не ясно, о ком речь, – и я оставались вместе, чтобы мы любили друг друга и много-много занимались сексом, чтобы мы долго жили, в особенности ты. Хочу, чтобы наша маленькая почти-стая никогда не распалась, хочу спать рядом с тобой в нашем самом лучшем логове, хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, очень счастлив, потому что это делает счастливым меня. Черт, Дерек. Я хочу это все навсегда для нас обоих, я бы завел с тобой детенышей, если это можно как-то устроить, и, если бы ты предложил, я бы сделал ту человеческую вещь с маленькими золотыми кольцами. Но, да, вот чего я хочу. Ты хочешь того же?

Дерек пытается что-то сказать, но не получается – в горле стоит ком. Поэтому просто кивает.

– Замечательно, – Стайлз тянется за еще одним неспешным поцелуем. – Думаю, какая-то часть желаемого у нас уже есть, мы просто этого не понимали, потому что человек из меня не очень.

– Ты… эм, вполне справляешься.

Сдавленно смеясь, Стайлз толкает Дерека в плечо.  
– Точно лучше, чем ты. Согласись, о многом говорит?  


  
Несколько дней спустя на их пороге появляется долговязый робкий Айзек.

– Де-е-е-е-е-ерек, – стонет Стайлз Дереку в плечо.

– Что? Ты уже снова готов? Я за тобой не успеваю, если…

– Нет, кто-то стоит у двери, разве ты не услышал?

Ругнувшись, Дерек встает и начинает искать штаны.  
– Меня отвлекли.

– Это да, – самодовольно тянет Стайлз, закутываясь в одеяло, и усмехается. – Теперь иди, – он повелительно машет в сторону двери, – прими гостя.

Айзек входит в дом и, не желая стоять на месте, объясняет, почему пришел, расхаживая взад-вперед по гостиной и нервно заламывая пальцы.

Дерек зовет Стайлза.

Тихо ворча себе под нос, заявляется Стайлз, закутанный в одеяло на манер тоги.  
– …почему я никогда не одет, когда к нам приходят, я не…

При виде Стайлза у Айзека округляются глаза, поэтому Дерек вновь поясняет ситуацию с оборотнем-лисом. В течение всего объяснения Стайлз закатывает глаза, считая, что «оборотень-лис» – «термин глупый и ошибочный».

Посвятив Стайлза в то, почему пришел Айзек, Дерек спрашивает:  
– Итак? Что думаешь?

Постучав длинным пальцем по губам, Стайлз медленно произносит:  
– Думаю, еще одна бета нам не помешает. И мы ему будем только на руку. Вроде взаимно выгодных отношений.

Айзек улыбается. Улыбка внезапная – краткая вспышка радости, которую он быстро и привычно прячет. Дерек собирается избавить его от этой привычки.

Вскидывая руку, Стайлз говорит:  
– Но! На твоего отца мы все равно заявляем в полицию. По рассказам мне нравится шериф Стилински, плюс оборотни не всемогущи. Я хочу сказать, ты посмотри на этого парня, – дразнит он, кивком головы указывая на Дерека.  


  
В тот день, когда Айзек получает укус и начинает сверкать золотистыми глазами, Дерек ловит себя на том, что впервые за долгое время думает о будущем. У них со Стайзлом может быть настоящая стая. Не исключено, что они найдут еще кого-то, кому укус необходим, кто примет его как дар, и сделают семью больше. Если понадобится, вполне по силам расширить коттедж, пристроить несколько комнат. Дереку, наверное, на каком-то этапе придется найти работу – на содержание стаи денег со страховки надолго не хватит. Потом приходят мысли, как в полнолуние они станут выть хором под аккомпанемент хриплого лая, или улягутся все вместе в кучу из коричневого, серого, черного и рыжего меха.

Ему нравится такой план.

Так что жизнь Дерека проста: они со Стайлзом движутся вперед.

_Конец_

 

 

____________________  
(1)Распространенная игра на американских ярмарках и выездных цирках: стоит большой аппарат, рядом с ним висит молоток. В аппарате девять дыр, откуда периодически вылезают в случайном порядке кроты (крысы или другая живность). Задача: ударить по нему как можно быстрее и сильнее, за что дают призовые очки.

(2)Джейн Гудолл – приматолог, этолог и антрополог из Великобритании, широко известна благодаря своему более чем 45-летнему изучению социальной жизни шимпанзе в Национальном парке Гомбе-Стрим в Танзании и как основательница международного Института Джейн Гудолл.

(3)Хакуна – шаман или жрец у жителей Гавайских островов.

(4)Николас Спаркс – американский писатель, по его романам сняты фильмы «Послание в бутылке», «Дневник Памяти», «Дорогой Джон» и другие.


End file.
